gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
Year of the Revolts
Prelude Everything began two years before, in 8018, when Jonnela Baratheon, wife of the heir to the Iron Throne Aerion Targaryen, allegedly gave birth to a bastard daughter she had with a Pentoshi merchant. Aegon, furious of this insult to his family, imprisoned her and called Orys to answer for his daughter crime. When Orys' daughter Jonella demanded a trial by combat, Orys was asked to champion for her, which he accepted. Numerous lords of the realm, including the eight Lords Paramount, were present for the greatest duel of this era. A brutal fight fallowed, ending with Aegon's sword piercing his brother chest. The realm was in shock, witnessing the King killing his own brother, thus becoming a kinslayer. Following her father's death, Jonnela was rapidly executed and fed to Balerion. After this horrific event, Aegon began searching a new wife for his heir. He first asked Lord Brandon Stark, also known as the Black Wolf, to marry his daughter Larra to Aerion. Stark refused however, preferring to marry her with Ramsay Forrester instead. The King didn't take this offense lightly, especially when Stark refused to bend the knee to a mad king Revolt of the North (Also known as Revolt of the Black Wolf;2019-20) The King was enraged after Lord Brandon refused the marriage. The Black Wolf, refusing to serve a kinslayer, sent ravens to every lord of the realm, calling them into rebellion against Aegon, hoping to bring his brutal reign to an end. Brandon moved south with his army, planning to meet the rest of his bannermen at Moat Cailin so they could march on the Riverlands and crush the King's army. But when he arrived, the Black Wolf was betrayed by most of his bannermen, who forced him to abdicate to son Benjen, who was 8 years old at the time. With the exile of the Black Wolf, Targaryen troops were able to regain the North, ending the first revolt. Revolt of the Northern Reach (Also known as Revolt of the Darklyn;2019-20) Lord Paramount of the Northern Reach, Damon Darklyn remembered perfectly well the king murdering his brother in front of the crowd at Oldtown. When Aegon sent his ravens and demanded that the Lords Paramount march North with their armies, Darklyn chose to refuse, claiming that none of his men would die for a Kinslayer. When the King threatened to come for him if he didn't join the loyalists against the North, Lord Damon decided he would not serve a tyrant like Aegon for one more second, and claimed his independence from the Iron Throne to help the North against Aegon, although he never crowned himself king. He ended up facing Vysenia Targaryen and her dragon Vhagar. Confident, he faced her in a fair battle, but was killed by Aegon's sister and her dragon. His revolt, shocked by his death, became uncertain. The next Lord, his brother Hosteen, was only 14 years old at the time. The revolts of House Baratheon and Durrandon gave him a brief moment reorganize his troops, although they were near instantly crushed in the assault on the Dun Fort. Any Darklyn loyalist left had been killed or captured. Lord Hosteen reign was one of the shortest ever seen, as he lost his head within the week of his ascent, only days after his fifteenth name day. The title of Lord Paramount of the Northern Reach was given to the Gardeners for their loyalty to the crown. Duncan, son of Damon who was born a month after his father's death, became the new Lord of Duskendale. Revolt of the Iron Islands (Also known as the Revolt of the Baratheon;2019-20) After the death of Orys Baratheon, his young son Aerion became the new Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands at the age of 11. When the North began to revolt in the North, Aerion refused to raise his men for his uncle, the man who killed his father and sister. Rapidly, he saw Lord Damon Darklyn, who was raised by his father, raise the banner of rebellion, refusing to serve Aegon. Influenced by his council, he chose to go to war against his kin, supporting both Brandon Stark and Damon Darklyn. By the end of the year, though, Aerion's revolt was crush like the others, leaving Aegon victorious. Revolt of the Stormlands (also known as Secession of the Stormlands;2020) By January 8020, three revolts were fighting King Aegon the Kinslayer. Lia, daughter of the last Queen of the Stormlands, decided to stay neutral when the call to arms came against the North. She expected to find an occasion to regain her crown and independence, an idea which was persuaded by Lord Matthos Tarth, her brother. When she saw her old childhood friend Damon Darklyn rebel against the Iron Throne, rapidly fallowed by Lord Aerion Baratheon, both her brother Matthos Tarth and her brother-in-law, Lord Symon Bywater, claimed their loyalty to her if she would revolt. But while Lord Symon cautioned Lia to wait, Lord Matthos wanted to rebel as soon as possible. Finally, the pressures of Lord Matthos pushed Lia to rebel against the Iron Throne, starting the fourth and last rebellion to occur in 8020. Of the fourth rebels, Lia was the only one to take a crown. Lord Garse Gardener was charged to crush the Stormlands by the King. Badly organized, the Stormlands troops were rapidly crushed by the Gardener host. After only four months of revolt, the Stormlands were defeated and Lia captured. She was executed and lost the Stormlands. Storm's End was inherited by her aunt Myrcella, who was the wife of Matthos Tarth. Aftermath Which each of the revolts ultimately failing, the Targaryens were able to reaffirm their authority on Westeros, proving that revolt against the Iron Throne was futile. The Black Wolf, Brandon Stark, fled into exile and his son, Benjen, is currently nowhere to be found. The North is left without clear leadership and disorganized from the revolt, while the trust between the lords of the North remain fragile after many of them betrayed Brandon at Moat Cailin. The Darklyns, once one of the most powerful houses of Westeros for their allegiance to Aegon during Lord Triston's life, are now in disgrace. They lost they title of Lord Paramount to House Gardener, who remained loyal to the King during the entire events. The new Lord of Duskendale, a young boy named Duncan, now reigns over what's left of the Darklyn's territory. Because of his young age during the Revolts, House Baratheon was not stripped of any lands, though Aerion himself was forced to abdicate to his younger brother, Torrhen. After the death of Lia Durrandon, her aunt Myrcella inherited of Storm's End, the rest of Lia's lands being confiscated by Aegon. Two years after that, all of Myrcella lands were seized and given to Vaemond Targaryen, fourth son of Aegon, who became the new Lord Paramount of the Stormlands.